French Class
by calicosimone
Summary: Kurt has just transferred to Dalton Academy a few weeks ago, and has his favourite class, French, with Blaine. Smut, Oneshot, Slash


A/N: Not hardcore, but definitely sexy. My first fic, I hope you all like it.

* * *

><p>Sitting in class. Kurt hated and loved it. He had just transferred to Dalton Academy and had three out of his possible eight classes with Blaine. And French was one of them. Kurt loved French class, the smooth symphony of words, and the romantic tinge of every spoken vowel. He loved the way the words sounded like they were alive, snaking their way through a forest.<p>

He also loved the way Blaine was there to enjoy it with him.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, his own palm resting on his prominent cheekbone and fingers delicately tapping the space between his neck and jawbone. It was both a blessing and a curse to sit beside the curly haired boy, who at this very moment was staring intently at the teacher writing conjugated_imperatif_verbs on the board. Blaine's own smoldering black-brown eyes were hazy, a dark sleepy look upon them that made Kurt shiver. Ever since that day when they'd first met, Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off Blaine. Every inch of him. As Blaine stared forward, Kurt stared to the side. He raked Blaine's strong arms with his eyes, observing how muscular they were and how he'd like to be wrapped up in them while Blaine-

_"Stop that"_, he thought. _"Blaine is a friend, albeit an incredibly hot and gay one, but stop."_

Kurt sighed. He wouldn't be able to stop. He thought constantly of Blaine's amazing body, his masculine body, on top of him, slowly grinding his way to-

He mentally slapped himself. Already he was feeling a slight bulge in his pants, and he noted with a touch of amusement that he had chose the wrong day to wear skin tight leather jeans. He usually liked Dalton's monthly dress down days, where he could wear whatever he wanted, but regretted his earlier decision of skintight outfit. Blaine hadn't noticed anything, Kurt noticed with approval as he was still seated alarmingly close to Blaine at their double seater desk. Kurt continued with his fantasy, one which included an extended amount of passionate kissing and biting.

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a sharp voice in the room.

"Classe, s'il vous plaît, copiez les notes que j'ai placées sur le rétroprojecteur."  
><em>"Class, please copy the notes that I put on the overhead projector"<em>

Blaine turned to Kurt, "What did she say?" he whispered, a slight goofy grin on his face. Kurt blushed, for some inexplicable reason and whispered, "She wants us to copy the note".

Blaine nodded and extracted a piece of lined paper from his shoulder bag, and accidentally brushed against Kurt's arm.

Kurt shivered at the unexpected touch, and instantly regretted wearing a tight tee shirt when his arm erupted in prominent goose bumps. That one touch had ignited a tight squeeze in Kurt's stomach as he violently gasped in a short breath of air. The bulge in his already tight pants got impossibly tighter.

The teacher walked over to the side of the class and shut off the lights as the projector clicked on and the fuzzy French words appeared on the pull-down screen.

Kurt shut his eyes tightly and then opened them in a stance of obvious embarrassment.

And then there was an impossible tension in the air between the bodies of the two young men.

_"Fuck copying notes"_, Kurt thought. His hands were shaking too much from the electrifying touch.

Instead he found himself again returning to the incredibly erotic fantasy in which Blaine was the main star. His eyes glazed over as his mind went into a scene quite different than the room they were in.

As his mind sped through the images that were his and Blaine's sculpted body grinding together on a counter top, he let out an embarrassing moan that echoed through the airspace surrounding him and Blaine in the back row.

Blaine paused, and Kurt saw his loopy handwriting on the lined sheet of paper faltering through the darkened classroom as his hand quivered. Even through the dim lighting, Kurt could see Blaine's eyes darkening, and his chest contracting faster than before.

Blaine leaned back in his chair, and looked over at Kurt, his eyes a dark, smoldering brown and filled with a lust that made Kurt's pants feel as though they were going to rip open. The shorter boy leaned over to Kurt, balancing himself by placing a strong hang on Kurt's thigh and pressed his delicious light pink lips to his ear, brushing it slowly and whispered in a dangerously husky voice, "I_heard_ that".

Kurt stuttered with his reply but managed to get out a single noise that sounded alarmingly close to the first one.

Blaine stopped writing altogether as his pen dropped with a quiet clack on the table. He stared at Kurt with a liquid look of pure wanting and hunger. Blaine slowly inched his chair towards Kurt's, taking care not to make a scraping noise against the floor.

Kurt's heart missed a beat with a violent lurch and then returned back to it's humming pace, almost beating out of his chest as the sexy dark haired man slowly leaned towards Kurt and placed his lips at the base of his collarbone. Blaine slowly trailed his lips up Kurt's pale neck, nipping it at the jaw. His lips returned to Kurt's ear.

"You've been driving me crazy for weeks with those noises you know".

"I… I didn't even know I was making them", was Kurt's reply as he winced at his own lameness.

"Care to tell me why?", Blaine hissed into Kurt's neck, continuing his trail of wet kisses and soft nips down his throat. "Or show me?"

Kurt's mouth hung open for a split second as Blaine placed his hand against Kurt's back, trailing one finger down his spine. Kurt shuddered and tried and failed to keep a breathy moan from escaping his round lips. His skin tingled and burned under Blaine's feathery touch. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as Blaine slid his hand under his tightly fitted shirt and ran his finger along the side of his chest. Blaine did it slowly, running his fingers along his paleness, barely touching the skin along the side of Kurt's body, making the light hair stand up wherever he left his trail. Blaine's breaths became more frequent as he noticed Kurt's enormous bulge underneath the table, and the sound of the incredibly sexy dark haired male rocked Kurt with waves of stomach clenching desire.

The clock ticked on as the teacher switched the slide on the overhead projector, but the class remained blissfully dark.

Kurt was in agony. His pants were incredibly tight with his growing erection and his whole body was trembling with love and lust for the boy next to him. Blaine unforgivably continued to run his hands over Kurt, now slowly running his whole hand up the front of Kurt's shirt. His palm reached Kurt's nipple and slowly pinched. Kurt swore in a breathy voice, gripping onto the table and jerking forward as Blaine proceeded to work his way down Kurt's shirt.

"Ready to tell the reason for those noises?" Blaine asked, a hint of dark humour in the raspy voice.

Kurt leaned into Blaine and swallowed, his whole body supersensitive to every single touch.

"I was thinking about you", Kurt breathed into Blaine's ear, his breath and lips brushing the tip.

Blaine inhaled fiercely, and let out an almost silent whimper. Kurt blew into Blaine's ear. "But who's making the noises now?" he asked with a smug voice. He blinked and then his blue eyes found the brown. He had had enough of Blaine's teasing and slowly lowered his gaze to Blaine's collarbone, exposed through the V-neck shirt he currently wore for the dress down day. Kurt lowered his lips down to the sensitive spot and sucked, satisfied when he felt Blaine tremble. He kissed over Blaine, blowing cool air over the wet skin and causing shivers of longing to run through Blaine's legs.

Kurt continued his venture down Blaine's sexy sculpted body, whispering into the skin as his lips passed over his chest and down towards his waistband. Kurt's tongue slid down over the top of Blaine's skintight shirt, leaving a wet mark, and forcing a very uncomfortable Blaine to grip the sides of his chair.

Blaine hissed when Kurt ran his lips over the edge of his waist, barely touching the small slip of skin revealed.

"You're cruel", whispered Blaine as he continued to grip the side of his chair, unable to do anything else in the silent classroom.

"No. You are." countered Kurt, sliding his left hand up Blaine's top. "You've been teasing me for weeks. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Kurt", he breathed, painfully aware of the other hand, Kurt's right, sliding up his arm as the left hand traced smooth circles onto his skin. His hands explored Blaine's body, gracing his lower abs with one, pulling Blaine forward with the other. Kurt leaned in, inhaling the slight mint smell of him, and pressed his lips to Blaine's. Kurt slowly kissed, reveling in the scent, and feeling of Blaine. He was kissing the boy he'd wanted and desired for weeks. And the boy was kissing back.

Blaine had gasped when Kurt's hard lips touched his own. His eyes looking darker than Kurt had ever seen them, and he responded by intensifying the kiss, sending Kurt into spirals of lust that twisted his stomach into a fluttering mess. Blaine sucked Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth, and ran his tongue over the outer edge of his own. They broke apart for a slight second, but returned, only to twist their hands in each other's hair. Blaine lowered his right hand down to Kurt's lower back, slipping his fingers under Kurt's tight muscle shirt. His touch was hesitant at first, but as Kurt nipped his bottom lip and hummed a moan into Blaine's mouth as they kissed, he dug his fingers into Kurt's back, bringing him closer and flicked his tongue quickly against his lips as they continued their discreet but oh so hot makeout in the very back row of the darkened class.

Kurt melted under the pressure of Blaine's touch, which felt like fire against his shuddering skin. As Blaine pulled him forward almost into his lap, Kurt felt Blaine's hip brush against his own and felt an incredible surge of lust flow down to his pants.

As their slender hips touched, their lips parted, as Blaine ran his ever moving hand down Kurt's thigh. His travelling fingers moved from Blaine's knee up towards his aching core. He moved his hands and placed them on Kurt's incredibly sexy hipbones, before slipping his fingers just below the tight waistband of his leather jeans.

"Blaine," Kurt managed to rasp out, as the aforementioned slid his entire five fingers into the his impossibly tight pants.

"What?" Blaine rustled into Kurt's ear. "You made me shudder. Revenge. I'll do it to you." Blaine bit his lip and laughed darkly and quietly as Kurt squirmed under his touch.

Blaine continued his pathway, as his hard erection rubbed against Kurt's thigh, making the taller boy clench his fists on top of the desk, and struggle to keep a straight face as the teacher switched the slide projector to a different overhead sheet.

Kurt hooked his ankles around Blaine's, pulling him forward and making the hand that was still hooked in Kurt's pants lurch backwards. A slow burn inched its way through Kurt's body, melting his stomach into a puddle of desire that went straight down to Kurt's hard dick as Blaine inched his hand down to run his finger along Kurt's length.

Kurt face contorted into a snarl as his hips bucked forwards. Blaine continued to stroke Kurt under the desk, running his two first fingers painfully slow down the hard erect member. Kurt drew in breath, silently panting as Blaine's whole hand gripped him.

"B-Blaine, I can't believe you," managed Kurt, as Blaine continued to grip him, sliding his hands up and down, a quick speed. Kurt swallowed hard as the strokes got faster and more frequent, covering more of him in one glide.

Kurt's hips began to shake, as his breathing became deeper and heavier. His eyes clamped shut as Blaine leaned over and pressed his swollen lips to Kurt's ear, and his hand clamped tighter.

"Come," he hissed. The one word sent Kurt over the edge in an orgasm that shook the chair and forced him to bite his lip in a clamp that drew blood in an effort not to cry out. Kurt's whole face was a tomato red, and his hair was a tousled mess of sweat. His body shook in silent pleasure. As Kurt's breathing slowly returned to normal, he glanced over at Blaine who was bent over in a stance of silent, shaking, laughter.

Kurt flashed him a frightening look with his electric blue eyes, and slid his chair closer.

"You really are quite the tease," hissed Kurt, this time pressing his own lips against Blaine. "I was so turned on".

"As I said. Revenge. For turning me on for weeks. You've had me going since that first day, Kurt".

"You're still in trouble," Kurt warned as he tried to reach over for Blaine's zipper.

The school bell rang. Kurt swore loudly.

"Not this time!" shouted Blaine as he moved agilely away from Kurt. Blaine winked at him as the lights turned on and the overhead turned off. He turned to walk away, but flipped his head back and yelled "A la prochaine!" _"See you next time!"_

Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>Damn French class.<p> 


End file.
